


The Worst Week

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first attempt with Alpha/Omega universe, so I'm a bit worried about posting it.

Fernando is sitting in his arpartment in Liverpool. Watching the snowflaks fall to the ground. He is thinking about his life, and where he shall go next. He thinks about his boyfriend, Sergio, who is in Spain now.

 

*

In Spain, Sergio is sitting with his parents, thinking about his man, who is sitting in the cold England. He has been crying several days now, but he doesn’t show it to anyone, not even his parents.

 

*

Fernando is thinking about the way he left him. It was the day before the wedding they were suppose to have. Sergio told him that he couldn’t deal with it all at that moment, so he would go to Spain for a few weeks.

 

He told him that he had to think about what he was about to do with his life. Sergio got a cap and left him and he took their 2 children, a 1 year old girl called Julia and a few month old boy called David, with him.

 

Fernando looked at the picture on the wall. The two children, Sergio and him, all of them had a smile on their faces. They were so happy together, but behinde the facade everything was a huge mess. Fernando ALWAYS had traning or games, he would be home around 6 or 7pm and then he had no time for his children or Sergio. Sergio still believed the he could go for football training at 9am and the first get home at 7pm. He always had an excuse ready if Sergio doubted him.

 

“What have I done to him, the children, myself and my family?” Fernando kept on asking himself that question.

 

“I have to make it up to him again, but how? Will he ever believe me again? What shall I tell him? What is my life without him and the children?”

 

Fernando missed his children so much. Missed play aeroplane with David and hide and seek with Julia. He missed holding Sergio in his arms at night and looking at the two small children laying in their beds.

 

*

Sergio drop the children off with Fernando’s parents and went to Irina and Cris's house. When he arrived Irina wasn’t there, only Cris and some very young girl. Cris said that she had gone to Madrid for a photoshoot, so Sergio went there. But he didn’t find her. He decided to go talk to Fernando’s sister, Mari, so he did.

They talked and talked and Sergio kept on crying everytime she mentioned Fernando.

 

“Mari, I don’t know what to do, I think he has an affair, but I don’t know how to ask him. Please help me, please”

 

“You have to tell him how you feel or you will never find peace in your heart”

 

“But I can’t, he’ll hate me even more then he does now! Mari, I don’t know what to do”

 

“Sergio, you have to relax and calm down”

 

“I can’t, not now... I haven’t told him or anyone this yet, but I’m pregnent again and I just can’t do it anymore”

 

“You are what? How far along are you? Sese, you have to tell him about it, he has to know”

 

“I’m only 8 weeks in so I can still get an abortion, and I don’t want to talk to him about it. He will just say we can’t keep it, but I so badly want it and I want him back too!” Sergio started to cry again and he leaned in till Mari’s shoulder and sits there for some minutes.

 

*

Fernando had started to walk around in the apartment, wondering what his loved ones were doing at this moment. Suddenly the phone rang, Fernando ran to it:

 

“Hello”

 

“Hey Nando”

 

Ohh, hey Oscár”

 

“Something wrong, you sound very unhappy?”

 

“No no, nothing is wrong, I’m fine”

 

“Don’t lie mi amigo! Something happend and you got to tell me”

 

“Fine fine, Sergio left me and went back to Spain with the children and he didn’t say much to me”

 

“Did you go after him?”

 

“No, he just told me to leave him and the children alone, he needed time to think or he said I needed time to think about my life”

 

“Ouch, bad one”

 

“What shall I do? I miss him soo much and the children too”

 

“Try talk to him and fix it”

 

“I can’t, it all my fault, I fucked up... I had an affair with some guy in Liverpool, but it was only for fun and he doesn’t mean anything to me”

 

“Tell him, what you just told me”

 

“No”

 

“Yes”

 

“No”

 

“YES, you idiot” Oscar hissed

 

“Okay, okay, no need to be rude”

 

“Call me when you done it, okay?”

 

“Yeah, bye”

 

Fernando hung up and started to walk towards their, his, bed. Laid down and covered his head with a blanket and the pillow. He laid there for some time in the long and lonely night. But he fell asleep; he had no traning next day so he could stay in bed all day.

 

Next morning at 6am, something rang. He was almost awake by now and sat on the bed before realizing that it was the phone that rang. He picked it up. He became white as the pillow he had just had his head on. It was Sergio.

 

“Fernando, are you there? Baby?”

 

“Yes, I’m here, how are you?”

 

“I’m not so good, I feel so bad leaving you like that. Please forgive me, please?”

 

“Forgive you? For what? It’s you who should forgive me. I’m the one who was unfaithful!”

 

“Unfaithful? With who? When? Why? How could you? What about our children? Where was your common sense? I hate you so much! I have been walking around here in Spain wondering how I should tell you that we are going to have another baby and then you tell me that you cheated on me! Was he good?...  You know what!? Don’t even answer that, because I know he was better than me... You are the biggest idiota en el mundo. Go to hell!!”

 

“Honey, wait. Please don’t hang up on me. Please let me explain it all for you, please!?”

 

“NO, I WON’T EVER LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN!! I HATE YOU!”

 

“Sergio, please, don’t be mad”

 

“Don’t be mad? DON’T BE MAD!? How can you expect me not to be angry when you tell me that you cheated on me??”

 

“Sergio, please wait!”

 

But it was too late, he hung up on him. He was scared, he was normally never scared, but this time it was different, he was scared, scared to lose him and their children forever. He didn’t want to lose them, but now he just about to. And he could only blame one person for it, himself. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to find Sergio and bring him home, but he also wanted to crawl under the bed and hide for a very long time.

He decided to try to find the courage to get on a plane and fly to Spain, find Sergio and bring him home.

 

“I have to do this, if not, my life is worthless”

 

He got to the airport and stood there. Tried to call Sergio, but he didn’t pick up. He wished everything would have been better and that he was with him at the very moment.

He board the plane and sat down. All around him was parents who were sitting with their children. Babies, children, teenagers, grown-ups and old once.

 

A kid came over to him and asked if he was Fernando Torres from Liverpool. Fernando just waved him away with a “NO, I’m not him”

The kid started to cry and ran to its mother and the mother looked angrily at Fernando. Fernando felt bad about what he just did, so he decided to go give an autograph to all the people that wanted one. So he did and people took pictures of him and he forgot what had happend in his life the last week or two. He was happy.

When he walked back to his seat he walked by a mother and a father with two children (a girl and a boy). The mother was pregnent, he could tell from her dress.

He felt sick and fainted just before he got to his seat. He hit his head on the side of the seat and fell to the floor. All the stewardess and stewards came running to him. He was so tired and felt so bad about everything he had done to Sergio and their small children. He really needed to see them again.

 

*

Meanwile Sergio sat on the bed feeding David a bottle. Julia crawled on the floor and kept on saying dada and papi.

 

Sergio missed Fernando so much at that moment. So he took his phone and found Fernando's number. It rang and rang and rang one more time before he hung up again. He thought to himself “He is with that jerk again”

 

Suddenly Julia stood up and took her first step, but then she fell on to her babybutt again. She looked up at her father and gave him the biggest smile she ever has given everyone and she waited for Sergio to clap his hands but he didn’t, he couldn’t. Sergio realized that his act has costed his boyfriend his daughter’s first step. Julia saw that her father was sad so she crawled over and stood up by the edge of the bed and said ”dada” Sergio stroke Julia over the hair and said “We’ll be home with papi again soon, I promise you”

 

Flori, Sergio's mother-in-law, came running to the room where Sergio was sitting with the 2 children. She turned on the TV and it was time for the news.

 

“Today Liverpools spanish striker, Fernando Torres collapsed on a plane on its way to Madrid. He had been unconscious for serval hours now and the docters still don’t know what happend. If he has been taking some pills it will be shown from the bloodtest the have been taking...”

 

The terrible pictures of Fernando coming of the plane lying on a board covered in a blanket, and he looked like he was sleeping, ran over the screeen. Julia crawled to the TV and looked at it “papi” she said.

 

“... He will be brought to a hopsital in Madrid” the TV-speaker said.

 

Sergio and Flori looked at each other and turned off the TV. Cause Julia shouldn’t see her father like that. Sergio was scared and didn’t know what to do, but cry, again.

 

“Go find him” Flori told the boy in front of her.

 

Sergio ran out the door. Down the street where everyone was in chok after the news about Fernando Torres, the hero of Spain had collapsed on a trip to his home country.

 

Allover the street TV’s were running and it was about the same thing. Sergio became more and more scared that he never again was going to see the man he loved so much. He came to the hospital and they walked him to the room where Fernando was laying. The docters and nurses were talking, and it was to him, but he didn’t listen to them at all. He focused on the man in the hospital bed with closed eyes and pipes all over his body, his pretty body.

 

Sergio opened the door and started to walk into the room. It was sillence in there. It smelled like hospital. It made him sick and thought he was going to throw up, but he didn’t.

By the side of the bed was a chair. He moved it and sat down next to Nando. He took his hand and kissed it. Sergio stared to touch his arm, slidning his fingers over Nando's tattoo. He kept look at his face, waiting for him to open up his hazel eyes, but he didn’t.

 

Sergio had been sitting in his room for 4 hours, when he stood up and started to walk towards the door with tears in his eyes.

 

Fernando woke up and noticed that the warm hand wasn’t holdning his anymore. He moved his head at much as he could. It was just enough to see Sergio’s back.

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

 

Sergio froze. Could it be true? Was it his voice? Was he awake now? Or was it all just a fantasy?

He turned around at saw him laying there reatching out his hand. Fernando wanted him to take it, hold it forever and never let go of him.

 

Sergio ran to the bed again, almost throwing himself into it. He loved him so much.

Sergio looked at him and Fernando looked back. Both had tears in their eyes. Fernando lifted his hand and wiped the tears away from the boy, no, the man, in front of him.

 

“No, you know me, I can’t stay mad at you for more then 1 minute at the time” Sergio smiled down at Fernando and gave him the biggest kiss, he's ever given him.

 

“Do you know how much I missed to have you by my side?” Fernando said.

 

“I think I do, because I missed you just at much as you missed me, don’t you ever dare leave me alone with our 2, soon three, children” he said with a bit of laugher in his voice

 

“Did I miss out on something when I wasn’t with you??” Fernando asked like he could read Sergio like a book. He always could. He couldn’t hide anything from him. He could see it in his eyes if he was lying about something.

 

“...”

 

Sergio couldn’t find the right words for it, so he only nodded. Fernando looked down into the bed and bit his lower lip.

 

He became even sadder, when Sergio told him that Julia had been taking her first step and it was without him being there. He wanted to shout, but then thougt it would be at bad thing to do at a hospital, so he only kissed him and said:

 

“Take me home, I miss you and the children”

 

*

When Fernando and Sergio came to his parent’s house, Julia came crawling over the floor, but just before she got to her fathers she stood up and took a small step and then one more and one more. When she was just about 2 steps from him she felt forward, but Fernando catched her just in time so she didn’t hit the floor. He swong her around at kissed her like he never had before. His mother came with David and gave him to Fernando, who held him so close that he could see every little detail on his little son.

Fernando and Sergio kissed each other over and over again.

 

*

“I do” Fernando said.

 

“I do” Sergio said a minute later.

 

It was the 6 of July in Madrid in Spain. Sergio and Fernando decided to get married and the day was only 1 month after he came home from the hospital.

Sergio had had the most fantastic tailored suit on and Fernando looked very handsome in his shirt and black pants. They were the perfect couple. All the guests danced and sang with the happy couple.

Everybody was happy and they got a photograph to take the perfect weddingphoto of the two of them. And there were also taken pictures of the guests

 

*

One year later at their 1 year anniversary they were in a new house in Liverpool, and Fernando was not going to work before 10am and was home again at 4pm. He wanted to spend as much time with his little family as he could. And there was another reason:

They were not just Sergio, Julia, David and Fernando anymore, no they have got a baby again and it was a little girl. She was at this time a few months old and they had given her the name Alma.

 

Fernando looked at the picture on the wall, it was from their wedding. The two children, Sergio (a bit bigger then usual) and him, all of them had a smile on there faces. They were so happy together, and they still are that day today... They are now ‘The Torres Family’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
